What if?
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Finn sings what if to Rachel to win her over but it only makes Santana realize something. Pezberry little bit of Finchel.


**Another Pezberry fic. I think i'm getting a little obssessed with this pairing or it's just the easiest and most fun pairing to write. Who knows. Anyways i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Santana was never one for feelings. She was controlling and aggressive and the person she was with had to just go with the flow. No arguments, No disagreements, nothing! She was always the boss of the relationship, whether it was with a boy or girl. No one could change that. She couldn't care less what they did when they weren't with her, as long as she got what she wanted then she was satisfied. So why did it bug her when Finn started flirting with Rachel in Glee practice.

It had never bothered her before, so why now? Everyone knew Rachel was her's for the moment so no one threw slushies at her or call her silly names. But like she had said earlier, she couldn't care less what she did as long as she got what she wanted. And she did get what she wanted, twenty minutes earlier in the Janitor's closet. _Damn that girl has a talented mouth. _Santana could feel herself getting turned on by the image but she didn't want to take the diva away from practice. Especially just two weeks before regionals.

She sighed as Finn's hand 'accidently' touched her girlfriend's and slumped back in her chair.

"You should interfere S." came Quinn's voice from beside her.

"Why? I told her she's free to do whatever she likes." She replied.

"It's obvious you feel something for her." sighed the ex cheerio, placing a hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"Quinn your losing it." She said sarcastically, shrugging off the blonde's hand.

"Whatever S."

Santana watched out the corner of her eye as Quinn turned away from her to talk to Brittany. _What the hell did she mean? I don't feel anything for Rachel. She's just good in the bed department that's all. That's why i keep her around._

"Hi guys. Does anyone have a song prepared?" Came Mr Shuester's voice.

Finn's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Finn?"

The boy's eyes travelled to Rachel."I have a song to sing."

The man nodded."Well the stage is all yours."

Finn smiled and whispered something to the band before standing in the middle of the room.

_What if? What if i'm the one for you?_

_And your the one for me?_

_If you are the one _

_Then us meeting here is fate_

_Future with a dog named Ben_

_Buy a house with a fireplace_

_This is the first i've seen your face_

_But there's a chance we are soulmates_

_I know this might sound crazy_

_'Cause you don't know my name_

_We can't, we can't tell the future no_

_The first kiss, the beauty of the world we know_

_So i'ma say du du du du du du du du _

_Baby, what if?_

_We all can say du du du du du du du du _

_Baby what if?_

_What if? What if? What if? _

_What if? Wha-_

"Stop!" came Santana's shrill voice. She gave the stunned boy a withering glare before walking towards Rachel.

"Santana what are you do-"

Mr Shuester didn't finish as he was stunned into silence, as well as the rest of the Gleeks, when Santana pulled Rachel out of her seat and kissed her... hard.

After she was finished with the flustered girl, she turned her attention to Finn."Leave her alone now Finnocence." she growled threateningly."If i see you clumsily flirting with her again then i swear i will make you wish you had never laid eyes on her."

The boy just gave her a confused her."What if my flirting isn't clumsy?" he asked.

She pulled Rachel closer to her body."Mine." She hissed daring the boy to say another word.

He took the hint and ran out the room, muttering a quick good bye to everyone and saying he had football practice or something equally lame.

She relaxed once he left and looked at the girl in front of her.

"You really mean it?" Whispered Rachel.

"Yes. I'm not letting you go." replied the Latina."I'm not letting another person know how talented your mouth is." she added smirking.

"Hey." The diva playfully hit her arm, her face colouring instantly.

"About time!" laughed Quinn, giving Brittany a high five.

"Lookin good ladies." wolf whistled Puck.

Both of them rolled their eyes at his response and smiled. Santana ducked her head and gave Rachel another kiss. Maybe She was one for feelings after all.

* * *

**Please review! Was it good or was it not worth the time? lol.**


End file.
